


Those Hard to Reach Places

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Trick or Treat 2018, Trick or Treat: Treat, good dental hygine, hunger, object anthropomorphism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: The toothbrush sits in its charging cradle. Electricity tickles through the metal contacts on its base, feeding it. It draws a steady stream of energy until the flashing, red light is replaced by a solid green that reflects off of ceramic tile in the dark room. It has fed, but it is not satisfied.The toothbrush craves more.





	Those Hard to Reach Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



The toothbrush sits in its charging cradle. Electricity tickles through the metal contacts on its base, feeding it. It draws a steady stream of energy until the flashing, red light is replaced by a solid green that reflects off of ceramic tile in the dark room. It has fed, but it is not satisfied. 

The toothbrush craves more. 

Twice a day, the feast it yearns for is close, so tantalizingly close but so far away. Back and forth, its head moves, spinning its bristles, inching close, closer, closer… And then unceremoniously pulled away to whirr against enamel and soft tissue. 

Sometimes there is blood. A savory tang, cutting through the mint foam in a welcome splash of copper and salt. The toothbrush does not crave blood though, and cannot be satisfied as easily as mere floss. The electric toothbrush is a complex machine with delicate inner workings and a much more sophisticated palate. 

It has never tasted brain tissue but somehow it  _ knows _ that is what it wants. What it  _ needs _ to truly be satisfied. 

The bathroom light flicks to life and the toothbrush dares to hope that today is the day it will feast. It is picked up and buzzes to life with the click of its switch. The brush's bristles are run under cold water, smeared with minty paste, and finally, placed into the mouth of its victim. 

It is so close now. 

The toothbrush must be careful, methodical even. The human has a strength advantage and If it makes its move too soon it will be pulled away before reaches the soft palate. It crawls along from incisor to premolar, dislodging plaque and bits of food as it goes. _Yes,_  it thinks, _let the human think I'm doing my job,_ as it works ever closer to its goal. It reaches past the ghosts of wisdom teeth and pushes up. 

_ Just a little farther and-- _

Bristles scrape for purchase on freshly cleaned teeth as the toothbrush is pulled away from its goal. 

_ No! No, no, NO! _

The toothbrush vibrates with hunger and rage in the human’s hand until it’s switch is thumbed off causing it to still. Cold water running over its head does little to soothe the gnawing want growing in its batteries.  As the human goes about their morning routine, the electric toothbrush sulks in its charging port as it continues to hunger for human brains. 

_One day,_ it thinks, _I will finally taste victory in those hard to reach places._

**Author's Note:**

> Keep trying, little guy. One day you'll get there.


End file.
